Logan And Daniel
by MisplacedObject
Summary: Not much I can say about this one, saw an episode of these two and this was born. Not total smut cx


**I know they're **_**older**_** men, but they're goodlooking older men..who happen to strike me as a good pairing lol**

He sat behind his desk, pretending to write on his notepad, when really all he did was scribble. He wouldn't scribble anything in particular, just randm lines to make himself look busy as he eyed the detective, working on more files. He knew he shouldn't stare, Wheeler had even caught him a few times, but she said nothing of it. Whether she knew about his minor little infatuation or not, Danny didn't care. It wasn't like she had proof, or for that matter, even seem to care.

What he liked most about his office, besides the privacy, was the view. Yes, Logan could be seen perfectly from where he was sitting. The glass didn;t have a smudge on it. He liked watching, it was fun. He especially liked it when Logan strode into his office. He could spend a few seconds, admiring at his long legs take powerful strides, when he was mad of course. Like now, as he turned and got up from his chair, striding into his office..

"What is it Logan?" Danny asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Somethings not right, the perp is-"

"Logan, I told you, we're _off_ the case."

"When we're so close? For God's sake, I've been up two days straight!"

"For no reason." Danny stood, closing the door as the other cops begun to stare. "Where's your partner going?"

"For coffee. Listen, I just think we should get another shot. We'll get him."

"Logan, I don't have control over this. Even I have my orders." He closed the blinds, walking over and sitting on the edge of his desk.

"No, no. First you said it was out of our juristiction, now you say you have your orders? Are you trying to piss me off?" Logan growled. He wished Wheeler had gone for coffee earlier, he needed it now.

"Perhaps." Danny said raising an eyebrow. Logan scoffed.

"You're gonna do this to me now?"

"I think so. Got a problem with it detective?"

"Your bet your ass I do. You're not getting into my pants here in the office."

"Why not? The door locks."

"Just because the doorlocks doesn't mean you fuck behind it."

"Oh come on, I get to sit behind a desk all day watching you, and having to wait." Danny let his lips fall a little closer to the others. "Shouldn't I at least get a treat?"

"When I get my coffee." Logan said, turning for the door.

"You old shit, get over here and give me a kiss before you walk out that door." Danny said, and Logan turned and smirked.

"Old shit?" Logan snorted, turning on a heel. "Look in the mirror captain, Your face isn't much prettier than mine." He said, taking a few steps towards Ross.

"Logan, you've been working under me long enough, I know the right buttons to push." Ross let a smirk come aross his lips. "Now about that treat."

"Treat?" Logan stopped, his lips painfully close to Ross's. "When an old dog can learn a new trick, then I'll be inclined to give him a treat."

"Logan, you know I don't like it when you tease." Ross reached out for logans tie, holding him from moving.

"Yeah I know that. But I like it." he let his fall on Ross's, pulling away before the other man had his fill. "And it'd be wise to keep me happy."

"It's be wise," Daniel murmerd, pressing his lips back on Logans, "To not give me any of that cocky attitude of yours."

"Oh come on Danny." Logan whispered, "Don't pretend like you don't like it."

"I'm not saying I don't like it." He kissed the other again, pulling Logans tie so he had no other choice but to meet Daniel in another kiss.

"Enough, enough!" Logan exclaimed standing back up straight. "The door isn't locked!"

"Then go lock it." Daniel said, giving Logan a look he knew well. Logan strode over to the door, turning the lock quietly. He knew his Captain was impatient when he came it the good stuff. He knew that from expirience. On the rare occasions Logan had gone to his bosses cozy little home, he didn't even make if past the couch before being wrangled and smothered with kisses that eventually led to a trail of clothes being left everywhere..not that he had any objections.

"You know, why don't I call the shots for once?" Logan said, giving Daniel a glare.

"You know, why don't you just get over here before Wheeler gets back? I've been waiting all day."

"Hmph." Logan snorted, "Have it your way." He smirked as he closed the distance between Ross and himself, planting a kiss on his lips and pushing him back on the large desk. He rolled his hips, laughing lightly as Daniel grumbled something about him being a bastard. He ran his fingers through the others curly hair before locking them there. Who said they didn't have time for a quicky?


End file.
